


Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot?

by DelightfullyRidiculous



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Confusion, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyRidiculous/pseuds/DelightfullyRidiculous
Summary: Season 7, Post- Millennium.Mulder and Scully contemplate their New Year’s kiss in their respective homes and realize they’re very confused.





	Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot?

Scully’s apartment. 3:25 am.   
“He kissed me.” I said the words out loud and to no one. I was back at home in bed and for the past three hours all I could do was replay the same sixty seconds over and over again.   
We were in the hospital hallway after yet another case that was going to be a pain to put down in FBI report form. After seven years of dancing around scientific explanations that could possibly be linked to Mulder’s supposed supernatural occurrences, it was still never easy to come up with the right wording that wouldn’t lose us our funding more than we already had. Studies indicate that damage to the frontal lobe makes individuals susceptible to instruction and suggestion and therefore easy to manipulate? Good thing I had an undergraduate degree in B.S.   
We stood together as we have a million times before and watched the New Year’s Eve ball drop. I looked into the eyes of my best friend and felt happy and a slight tickle of joy of a prosperous new year. He smiled as he looked down at me as he has a million times before. And as I have done a million times before, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And now I had my chance.  
I couldn’t figure out if one of us leaned in first or if it was simultaneous. Did he lean forward because I did and he was just doing what was expected? Did I lean forward because of some centuries old tradition? Did he enjoy it? Did I enjoy it? Did we block the hospital hallway?   
Whatever the reason all I knew for sure is that Mulder and I kissed. We kissed! I felt a horrible combination of giddy joy and overwhelming nausea. I was somehow simultaneously back in high school giggling with Missy under the covers after telling her about my first kiss, while at the same time mortified I had just broken half a dozen FBI rules of conduct!  
I sat scrunched up in bed with my blankets tucked around me staring at the wall. Why did I kiss Mulder? I asked myself. Because I wanted to.   
More importantly, why did he kiss me? 

Mulder’s apartment. 3:26 am.  
“She kissed me?” I asked myself in disbelief. The dull ache in my arm was easy to ignore but I could perhaps attribute heavy medication to hallucinations. Scully kissed me. I kissed Scully. We kissed each other. On purpose. The idea was difficult to grasp but even more difficult to believe in actual reality.   
The hour and thirty minute drive back to Georgetown was odd to say the least. She was driving, which I always hate, but couldn’t really argue my way out of a sling. We didn’t speak as we left the hospital and aside from a stray comment or observation on the scenic drive home, it was relatively quiet.  
I detected a trace of a small smile on her face as she drove as I for the first time in our entire partnership resisted the urge to outright ogle her. I lay reclined in the passenger seat pretending like I was drifting off from the drugs but sneaking peaks at her each time we passed under a street lamp.   
How did she feel? How did I feel? Was this a onetime thing for the sake of tradition? Did my mouth taste like sunflower seeds? Did she regret it? Did I regret it?   
I sat scrunched up in this massive bed that I still didn’t know where it came from and stared at the floor. What now? Do we go to work on Monday business as usual? Was business still as usual? Did I want it to be? Did she want it to be?   
And what did this mean for our partnership? I quit lying to myself a long time ago that I wasn’t in love with Scully. It wasn’t as if the crass innuendos and shameless flirting were any indication to her that I wanted something deeper. But I did want something with her. I had something with her. And I didn’t want to lose it.   
Without thinking I reached over to the night stand and grabbed the phone, my finger hovering over the speed dial before my mind even caught up with my body. I’ve called her at ridiculous hours a million times over the years and she always answers. This would be no different.   
Except it was different. Because I acted different. We kissed and I didn’t say something cheeky or waggle my eyebrows at her to see if I could win a glare. It was a genuine kiss between two people who cared about each other. At least I think it was.   
I stared at the phone in my hand wondering what I was going to say. The simple truth was I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to hear the voice of my friend. But she wasn’t just my friend anymore. Was she?

Scully’s apartment, 3:30 am.   
My traitorous hand had grabbed the phone before I even realized what I was doing. Next thing I knew the phone was at my ear and ringing. He picked up after two rings.   
“Scully?” he asked right away.  
“How did you know it was me?” I asked, surprised that he was still up. I would have thought the pain killers would have knocked him out.   
“Oh, uh, caller I.D.” I heard a distant thump and wondered what he was doing up so late. He saved me from fumbling for a reply. “So what’s up?”  
“How are you?”  
“Stiff and rigid.” The ensuing silence felt like an eternity. “My arm is!” he added hastily. I bit my lip trying to think of a response like I normally would when a gasping laugh escaped my mouth. I tried to cover it as quickly as I could but I couldn’t hide the grin that accompanied it. Did I just giggle at Mulder’s innuendo? The line was silent again and I could feel myself panicking.   
“Well, does it hurt?” Going in to doctor mode was always my inclination when Mulder was injured and I couldn’t help the concern in my voice.   
“No, it’s fine. Just haven’t gotten used to this sling.”  
“Is it too tight? You might need to adjust it and make it looser so you can get a good night’s sleep.” I actually was concerned about his well- being and knew that he would ditch the sling the second it became inconvenient and damage his shoulder more.  
“It’s a little uncomfortable,” he conceded. “But even if I knew how to adjust it, it’s not like I can just reach around and fix it.” He already sounded annoyed with it, and I could just imagine him waking up in the middle of the night and yanking the sling off with his good arm forgetting why he had it in his sleep muddled state.  
I could just imagine it. I could just imagine him waking up in bed in the middle of the night. I could just imagine waking up with him in bed… Wait.  
The silence had probably dragged on while I was lost in my little impromptu fantasy. “Scully?” I heard distantly on the phone. I cleared my throat quickly, glad he was nowhere near to see my flushing cheeks.   
“I could do it!” I said rapidly. My body was way ahead of my mind tonight and I needed to get at least one part under control. I coughed again and said slower, “I can come over and adjust your sling for you.”  
I heard his intake of breath as if he was surprised by my offer. Did he not want me to come over? My heart pounded as I waited for his reply. “I don’t want to make you come all the way out here for that,” he muttered sheepishly.   
Smiling, I could just imagine his face with his big brown eyes looking droopy. “I don’t mind. We’re both up anyway.” That sounded like a lame line I heard from a college boyfriend on why we should hook up, and I hoped he didn’t think the same way.   
“Okay, yeah,” he said after a moment. “I’d really appreciate that.” I sucked in a breath and smiled, feeling strangely jumpy.   
“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”  
“I look forward to it.”

Mulder’s apartment, 3:30 am.   
The ringing phone startled me and I jumped as the phone tumbled out of my hand amid my silent, gape mouth scream. It clattered to the floor and I grabbed it just as it hit the second ring.   
“Scully?” I asked hopefully. There was a second pause before I heard a response.  
“How did you know it was me?” she asked. Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re who I fall asleep fantasizing about every night and I was just about to take a chance at making it a reality?   
“Oh, uh, caller I.D.” I stupidly swatted at the phone receiver even though there was no one around to see that I very clearly did not have caller I.D. “So what’s up?”  
“How are you?” she asked with a note of concern in her voice. I smiled, secretly loving every time she fussed over me when her doctor instincts kicked in.   
Before I could give her an honest answer, my mind had me blurt out, “Stiff and rigid.” I sat mortified for a second before I hastily added, “my arm is!” She usually ignored my juvenile jokes and I was expecting a resigned sigh or groan. I was not expecting a squeal like a girlish giggle coming from the other end of the phone.   
Scully just giggled? At a dick joke? My mouth dropped open at the thought and I felt the air escape from my lungs. Fortunately other parts of my body were very alert now, so I had a feeling I wasn’t dead or hallucinating.   
“Well, does it hurt?” she asked after a second.   
Still recovering from residual shock I answered plainly, “no, it’s fine. Just haven’t gotten used to this sling.”  
“Is it too tight? You might need to adjust it and make it looser so you can get a good night’s sleep.”  
“It’s a little uncomfortable.” We were lapsing into our usual conversation patterns and I felt myself become more at ease. “But even if I knew how to adjust it, it’s not like I can just reach around and fix it.” The sling was probably just a precaution and not really necessary anyway. I would just end up yanking it off by morning. Scully remained silent on the line, and I figured she was getting tired.   
“Scully?” I asked, preparing to wish her good night.   
“I could do it!” The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly and I was genuinely surprised at the offer. I immediately felt guilty and did not want to disturb her evening more than I already had what with the necromancer thing earlier in the day.   
“I don’t want to make you come all the way out here for that,” I replied. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to agree and to ask her to come over. I wasn’t going to be presumptive, and even if she just came over for a minute to fix the sling it would be nice. Everything was nice when Scully was around. And if she wanted to stay for some tea, it was the least I could do for her offering to come over so late. And if she was too tired to drive back to Georgetown after that, it would only be proper of me to offer her my bed…. Wait.  
“I don’t mind. We’re both up anyway,” she said with a laugh. Well parts of me were certainly up now!  
Relenting, I couldn’t fight how much I just wanted to see her. “Okay, yeah,” I said after a second. “I’d really appreciate that.” I felt a ridiculous grin spread across my face at that thought that in less than twenty minutes she would be knocking on my door.   
“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”  
“I look forward to it.” The line clicked and I remained sitting up in bed with the same goofy grin. It evaporated within seconds. I had to go hide the porn. I had to get caller I.D.

Scully’s car, 3:45 am.   
Nothing out of the ordinary here. Nope. I’m just driving to Mulder’s apartment in the middle of the night like I have a million times before. It was just a social call to make sure his sling was set properly, his meds were lined up for the morning, and then I would be on my way like a good partner and friend.   
Yes. That’s what was going on. That’s what was going to happen. The fact that we had been locked in what some people might describe as a romantic embrace mere hours ago was just a side detail. It’s not like it was some life altering, mind bending, heart stopping, breathtaking moment that I had been fantasizing about for the better part of seven years. Oh if my bathtub could talk…  
I shook my head and gave myself a moment to breathe at a stoplight a few blocks away from his apartment. Why was I so nervous? Angling the rearview mirror at myself, I glared at my reflection and told myself to get a grip. I was just going to check on my friend. That was it.  
No it wasn’t. I gave myself five minutes to scream at myself in the privacy of my car. Five minutes was how long it would take to get to his door. “Oh my God, what is wrong with you?” I screamed at the windshield.   
The light turned green and I stepped on the gas with more force then necessary sending the car lurching forward. The hard thump of my head against the car seat gave me a second of clarity before I continued my tirade.   
“Admit you’re in love with him, idiot!” I yelled at myself. Over the years I had developed a healthy coping mechanism of relieving my frustration- well, two coping mechanisms if I was being honest. Yelling in my car was a way of getting what I was really thinking out of my head so I could focus on a solution. My bathtub was a mechanism of diffusing another kind of frustration, and I had already done that earlier.   
“That kiss meant something, and you know it!” I gasped, willing myself to not get teary eyed. “You’ve wanted him for so long and now here’s the chance!” A yellow light slowly changed to red one block away from Mulder’s building. I took in a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves. “He wouldn’t have kissed you back if he didn’t want you too.”   
Green. Green means go. There was no one behind me and my foot hovered hesitantly over the pedal. I could just keep driving straight and go back home. Make up some excuse tomorrow morning about how my car was out of gas or I was too tired. He would understand and probably make a joke.  
My tires skidded as I slammed on the pedal and took a sharp turn towards the street in front of Mulder’s building. I parked the car and switched off the ignition. I didn’t get out. Looking up, I glanced my reflection in the rearview mirror. “Don’t miss your chance.”   
Slamming the driver’s side door behind me, I shivered in the frosty night air. It had snowed a few days ago, and the coat I was wearing didn’t suffice to keep me warm. For some reason I told myself it would look better for me to go casual, like nothing was out of the ordinary. As a result I was wearing jeans and an old t- shirt with a coat tossed over without a scarf or gloves. It was freezing. Why did I think casual didn’t apply to winter appropriate wear?   
Yanking on the door with shivering fingers and chattering teeth, I skipped quickly over to the elevator. Maybe I had subconsciously dressed this way on purpose. Oh no, silly me! It’s so cold and I hardly have a thing to wear. You’re not going to turn me out, are you Agent Mulder?   
I snapped to attention quickly with the dinging of the elevator bell. Where the hell did that fantasy come from? I swear, I had only glanced at Mulder’s bottom drawer last week! Letting out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding, the door opened to Mulder’s floor. I stared down the yawning hallway with terror. Squaring my shoulders, I stepped out as if I was ready for battle.   
“Please don’t miss your chance.”

Mulder’s apartment, 3:45 am.  
“Why am I wearing jeans in my own apartment at 3:00 am?” I yelled at myself as I tripped over a pant leg and fell on the bed. Scully coming over to help me out was completely normal. Why did I feel the need to suddenly change everything, including rearranging the furniture?   
My apartment was chaotic as usual and I suddenly decided it needed to be spotless when Scully arrived. That was impossible, so I settled on hiding everything as best as I could. I didn’t have the time or arm power to move all of the porn so I settled on shoving a houseplant in front of the shelf.   
The fish, my faithful friends and non- judgmental guardians of the porn shelf swished away quickly at my sudden frenzied state. “Look alive guys!” I yelled at them. I knew I shouldn’t take out my frustration on the fish, but they had seen me at my worst and hadn’t gone on a hunger strike or dove out of the tank, so I could only assume they understood.   
Dumping all the discarded takeout containers, newspapers, and old magazines into a laundry basket to clear off the coffee table, I dragged the basket to my closet and kicked the door shut. Everything was ten times more difficult with one arm, but I was determined to make the place presentable.   
Giving up on the jeans, I tried to go for a more casual look of sweatpants and a t- shirt. That was presentable, right? This was casual, right? Just a guy, making his apartment look nice before his friend came over. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed every random dish, cup, and beer bottle in sight and tossed them into the dishwasher. The apartment may not be clean, but at least it was now clear. I turned away from the kitchen, switching back quickly to press start on the dishwasher. Everything was in there, so might as well.   
Tossing my green Aztec blanket on the couch for a final touch, the apartment almost looked like a mentally stable person lived here. Running back into the bedroom, I looked around for anything that I may need to hide or get rid of.   
The bed sheets were rumpled but there wasn’t much I could do about it in my one armed state. I could at least straighten out the pillows. But what if she saw that and assumed that was where I was expecting us to end up? Or what if she saw the messy sheets and wondered if it was the result of my own restlessness or if it was a team effort?   
“Why am I panicking over bed sheets?” I seethed. Giving up, I shuffled in to the bathroom to give myself one last look over. I looked decent enough considering the battering from earlier. I ran my good hand through my spiky hair trying to get it to look manageable. Did Scully like my hair spiky? Or did she like it smoothed back? I should ask her. But that would be presumptive that she thought about me and my hair outside of work.   
Groaning, I splashed some cold water on my face. Looking up at the mirror, I was overcome with the strangest urge to punch my reflection. Considering I was already down one hand I knew that was a bad idea. “You’re in love with her, moron,” I grunted to my obnoxious reflection. “Let whatever happens, happen.”  
My heart rate spiked with the sound of three soft raps on my front door. 

Mulder’s front door, 4:00 am.   
Breathe, just breathe. This was casual, this was normal. Was I saying the word casual a lot? I sort of felt like I was. With my fist raised level with the number 42, I suddenly felt very unsure. What if I was completely off base about everything? Was I just misinterpreting a friendly kiss because I wanted more? My heart rammed against my chest and I squeezed my fist tighter.   
Rap, rap, rap.   
I heard a distant thump like the sound of a door being yanked open. Oh no, did he fall asleep and I just startled him awake? Before I could start crafting my apology speech for waking him up, Mulder pulled the door of his apartment open and smiled at me.   
The phrase “weak in the knees” never made sense to me before this very moment. Mulder looked like he had just gotten out of bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His smile was welcoming and his eyes were soft. His good arm was propped against the door frame while he hid his sling behind the door. He looked so relaxed and happy to see me. I could tell he hadn’t spent the past few hours tearing his hair out going crazy micro analyzing everything between us for the past seven years.   
“Hi!” he said softly. The power of speech momentarily escaping me, all I could do was gape at his gentle, handsome face.   
Barely remembering my pretense for driving all the way over here, I cleared my throat and smiled back. “Hey. How’s your arm?”  
“As far as I know it’s still attached.” He backed away from the door way and I let myself in. His apartment was cleaner than I had ever seen it before. I made a mental note to check just what exactly he was prescribed for pain management. His channeling mania into cleaning could just as easily lead to a full on tirade against FBI headquarters complete with tin foil hats.   
For some reason, his apartment being organized caught me off guard. Discarded takeout containers and half empty beer bottles were almost part of the décor as much as his barely concealed porn collection, which was also no longer visible. Did he hire a maid? Has he taken to cleaning up his apartment because he’s had some female company lately that I didn’t know about?   
Forcing the intrusive thoughts away, I pulled off my coat and laid it on his counter. I turned around to face him and once again was caught off guard by how he could be so ridiculously good looking without even trying. Even the sling was bringing out some Florence Nightingale responses from me.   
“Did you take any more of the pain killers they gave you?” I asked. He sighed as he tugged at the sling with his good arm.   
“I haven’t taken anything since we left the hospital. Pain hasn’t really been on my mind.” He gave me that ridiculous soft smile again that made his eyes crinkle and I willed myself to be strong.   
“Well it’s good that you’re not in pain. I can still adjust your sling if you want though.” I took a step closer to him and tried to match his soft smile. I was suddenly struck with the realization that I had no idea what I was actually here to do!  
Did I want to talk about our kiss? Did I want to try for a repeat? Was I here to seduce him? Did his sling really need adjusting? I concealed my racing thoughts as best I could as I waited for him to decide.   
He sighed as he looked down at me and I suddenly felt very small. I stood up straighter and crossed my arms. “Do I really need this thing, Scully?” he whined. “I feel like it’s just getting in my way.” Gasping out a laugh, I gave him a look of vague disapproval.  
“The purpose of the sling is to prevent you from overworking yourself and injuring your shoulder more. Yes, you really need it.”   
“But it itches!” he groaned. No longer able to resist, I raised myself up on my tippy toes to inspect the sling. Loosening the straps, I tugged him forward slightly signaling I needed him to lean down for me to adjust it properly. Mulder leaned down so I had a better angle, and I resisted the urge to breathe in the smell of his cologne. I was hyper aware that he was watching me while I worked and I kept my eyes trained on the task at hand.   
Against my better judgment, I loosened the straps enough so that he would be able to slip out of it on his own. I smoothed my hand over his shoulder to check that there was no bunching of fabric underneath and I heard him sigh.   
“Feel better?” I asked.  
“You have no idea,” he whispered. I risked a glance at him and was instantly lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. Our faces were far closer than necessary and I held my breath waiting for something to happen. “Thank you,” he whispered sweetly. I couldn’t help but smile up at him.   
“Someone’s got to take care of you, Mulder.” I teased.   
“Do you think it would be alright if you took it off? I promise I’ll behave,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. I couldn’t resist and ended up gently sliding the sling off of his arm. He wiggled his fingers and I placed a hand on his elbow to discourage him from raising his arm.   
“Well your fingers still work. That’s a good sign,” I said with a smile. My hand was still on his elbow and Mulder was staring down at me.   
“Yeah, I guess so. Let’s just hope I don’t have any activities coming up that require use of all ten fingers,” he said with a laugh. He waggled his eyebrows at me again, never missing a chance for an innuendo. Feeling bold and resisting the urge to laugh, I inched unnecessarily close to him and smiled.   
“Well when in doubt Mulder, you could always use your mouth.” Mulder’s eyes snapped open wider in complete shock. The king of double entendre was just out maneuvered. Now I had the confirmation that I needed. I had him. No more dancing around, no more pretense.   
“Mulder, why did you kiss me?” I whispered to him. I refused to look away, and I stared back at him with as much hope, love, and wanting that I was capable of. I needed to know the truth.

Mulder’s kitchen, 4:10 am.   
Blood roared in my ears as I stared into the depthless blue eyes of the woman I loved. My brain was still tripping over the sensation of her soft hands gently moving over my arm to remove the sling followed by a crass innuendo coming from her lips. Needless to say, I was incredibly turned on right now.   
Her question rattled around in my brain and I fumbled for something, anything to say that would successfully convey my feelings without frightening her. The truth was, I knew how I felt about her, but I didn’t know how she really felt about me. Now was the time to finally find out, and I was completely frozen! Realizing she was still waiting for an answer while standing dangerously close to me, I breathed in.   
“Why did you kiss me?” I asked her back. It was unfair of me to turn the situation back on her, but I needed to gauge how she felt about me before I spilled my guts. And depending on what happened next that could be literal or figurative.   
“Why did I kiss you?” she repeated, still staring up at me. I envied her will power and resolve to not crumble under pressure. She had waltzed in to my apartment without a single care and I could only pray my quickly disintegrating stability was hardly noticeable. I held my breath as I waited for her response. “I kissed you because I wanted to,” she said finally. “Now why did you kiss me?”   
My knees felt weak and I grabbed the edge of the counter with my good hand to steady myself. Because I wanted to…   
Was everything really that simple?   
“I kissed you because you let me.” It was the honest truth and I couldn’t put it a better way. “I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time.”   
A small smile played on her lips and I was distracted at the sight. We had drawn impossibly closer now so that her chest was pressed up against mine. I was breathing rapidly now, terrified of what she might say or do.   
“Well then,” she muttered at last. Her voice remained soft but she let out a shaky breath. Was she as nervous as I was? Why were we both suddenly so nervous around each other? “I suppose there’s just one question left to ask.”   
Pulling my eyes away from her lips, I looked up at her unable to conceal the smile spreading across my face. “What’s that?”  
Her smile grew wickedly and she arched an eyebrow at me. “Just how well do you perform with one hand tied behind your back?”

Mulder’s kitchen floor, 4:12 am.  
“Mulder what happened!” I yelled as I stared at his prone body on the floor. He looked completely disoriented and confused. I would have laughed if I wasn’t so caught off guard.   
In his good hand he held the top part of one of the bar stools that he had been leaning against. He was looking around with terror like we were under attack. “I thought I was holding the counter…” he muttered sheepishly.   
Against all my strength, I burst out laughing. All of my anxiety and fear tumbled out of me in a ridiculous chortle that I was unable to hold back. Mulder stared up at me from his sad state on the floor and I could tell he was trying desperately not to laugh as well.   
Without giving myself the second to think, I sank down to the floor and kissed him. It was difficult because we were at an odd angle and I kept gasping from laughter and smiling. It was hot and intense and everything I wanted it to be. Mulder was shocked at first, but his hand found its way into my hair and he was holding me close. He was warm and soft but strong and firm and I wanted nothing more than to sink further into him.  
Reluctantly, I pulled away and met his dazed eyes. He had a ridiculous grin on his face and his hair was flopped over in a way I absolutely adored. We were both sitting on the floor facing each other now, smiling like insane fools.   
“Would you believe me if I said this was all part of my elaborate plan to get you to literally and figuratively fall for me?” Mulder asked. He snaked his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer like he was afraid I was going to sneak away. If I had my way, we wouldn’t be any further for the next few hours.   
I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. “Please, Mulder. You and I both know you don’t plan anything.” He pulled me to him and kissed me harder, and I couldn’t hold back the surprised squeak in the back of my throat.   
Wrapping my arms around his neck, I couldn’t help but be surprised at how quickly we descended in to chaos. I wanted nothing more than to dispense with the pleasantries and move to his bedroom, when mere minutes ago I felt like I was overstepping bounds by readjusting a sling!  
Mulder’s arm around my waist found the bare skin of my lower back and I felt as if my skin was on fire everywhere he touched. He broke the kiss to give me a chance to breathe only to quickly start planting kisses along my neck and jawline. Without even realizing how it happened, I had ended up straddling him with my legs on either side of his waist while he nipped at my exposed throat. I sighed at the delicious sensation of it all. Mulder whipped his head back in surprise at the noise, and stared at me with wild eyes.   
“If you keep making noises like that, I can’t say that I’ll be able to maintain gentlemanly behavior,” he gasped as he stared at me. He was hard and hot beneath me and I knew I needed to give him every reassurance we had the same thing in mind. Grinning wickedly, I ground my hips into his pelvis until I heard a satisfying moan escape his lips.   
“Did I say I wanted gentlemanly behavior?” I asked mischievously. His eyes widened impossibly further and I used his temporary disarm to extricate myself from him. He whined in disappointment that quickly turned to joy as he realized what I had in mind.   
I was backing away from him towards his bedroom while I played with the hemline of my t-shirt. Mulder didn’t keep me waiting for long. With a speed I was surprised by, he launched himself up off the floor and pulled me in to a strong embrace. I gasped with shock as he ravished my lips, my neck, and any part of exposed chest he could find. I felt consumed and overly sensitive and before I could even think about it I yanked off my shirt to give him better access.   
I was immediately grateful my earlier apprehension about not looking casual enough didn’t seem to stop me from grabbing my favorite black lace bra and matching thong. Mulder’s eyes bulged for a second before he grabbed me again to resume his earlier mission. I gasped and sighed against his delightful torture. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, trying to pull him impossibly closer.  
Suddenly Mulder gasped in pain and I let go of him with concern. He had flinched when I grabbed him as I had momentarily forgotten about his injured shoulder. “Oh gosh, Mulder I’m so sorry!” I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. My hand hovered over his chest as I realized that if things were going to go any further, getting his shirt off was going to be an issue.   
“It’s fine,” he insisted as he caught his breath. “Just a little overstrain in the best possible way.”  
“Mulder, if it hurts maybe we should stop-“  
“Scully, I will cut off this arm if it keeps me from being with you!” I knew he was joking but if he was as wound up as I was, I wouldn’t be too surprised if he was partially serious. Surveying the task at hand, I thought for a moment.   
Mulder was still breathing heavily as he started to tug at his shirt. “Careful,” I said as I slowed his hands. “You don’t want to ruin it.”  
“It doesn’t matter!” he said with exasperation. “I’ve got at least six more exactly like it.” He looked utterly dejected and I couldn’t stand for it.   
“Really?” I asked. He nodded his head vigorously and his pouty lips pulled all rational thought from my mind. Without hesitation I grabbed the collar with both hands and ripped if away. The sharp tearing sound of the fabric startled him, but within seconds he was free of his shirt.   
He gave me the most sinful smile as he took stock of what I had done. I giggled shamelessly and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. Without a word, he scooped me up onto his right shoulder and carried me in to his bedroom. 

Bedroom, 4:30 am.   
There are few sensations in the world as fantastically pleasurable of skin on skin. Feeling the skin of the woman for whom I had been pining for the better part of seven years was similar to what I could only assume heroin felt like. I couldn’t believe that we ended up like this. Even comparing where I stood now to where I was one day ago was so astronomically different. Especially because yesterday I was in a cemetery and tonight I was pulling off my partner’s bra with my teeth.   
I loved her. I really loved her. And now was my chance to show it. Grasping her hips with both hands, I pulled her down further on the bed. Scully had been surprising me all night with the different noises she was making, and the surprised squeal had me nearly lightheaded. Leaning over her, I kissed her while I moved my hands between us to feel as much of her skin as I could. She moved her hips upward to try and hook her legs around my waist, and I quickly began to lose control as my body responded to her touch.  
With her legs hooked around my waist, I pulled away to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes wide and I could see the blood rushing to her face as I continued to grind against her and moan her name.  
Suddenly Scully tensed up and let out shorts gasps of surprise and pulled me tighter against her. I marveled as her face changed from pleasant surprise to rapturous joy. Her release was quick and brief and I could tell it was just the first of many. “Ah, Mulder!” she gasped out and I groaned at how breathy she sounded.   
“Get ready, partner,” I teased. “That was just the warmup.” She smiled with dreamy delight. With one hand I gently grazed over her breasts and stomach before retracing the path up to her face.  
“Well get to it Mulder, or I’ll just have to take care of it myself.” She gave me a wide grin before pulling me down and kissing me hard. It was difficult for me to stay propped over her supporting myself on one arm. I decided to take her advice from earlier.   
“So impatient, Scully,” I teased as I kissed my way down her stomach. She was breathing rapidly and I felt a shiver run through her as she realized what I had in mind. With one hand I grabbed the zipper of her pants and with my teeth I snagged the button. I glanced up at her to gauge her expression before I began to tug her pants down. Her eyes were blown wide and when I leaned back up to kiss her, I could tell she was even slightly impressed.   
Tortuously slow, I moved my hand down between her legs and brushed my fingers against her swollen labia through the fabric of her underwear. With my eyes locked on hers, I ran my fingers back up and under her underwear and finally touched her tender flesh. She bit her lip and whimpered as I began to slowly move my fingers back and forth.   
I chuckled in the back of my throat. “Do you like this feeling?” She opened her eyes slowly and gave me a short nod.   
“I want to feel more,” she gasped. 

Bed, 4:45 am.  
I moaned in awe at the amazing sensations that coursed through me by such a simple touch. “Do you like this feeling?” he asked me as he glided two fingers over me.   
“I want to feel more.” Words escaped me after that and all I could do was moan as I bit my lip trying not to squeal in delight.   
He chuckled lightly and continued to watch my face as he tickled my flesh. With one finger he teased my clitoris and nudged it until I squirmed and my breathing hitched. Without warning he plunged his middle finger into my opening.  
My eyes flashed open and I gasped in shock as new sensations pooled at my core. Very slowly he thrust his finger in me and teased me until I started shaking and climaxed. My back arched and a screech of delight was wrenched from my throat. He laughed but didn’t stop stroking me.   
He added another finger to stretch me and I started to move my hips in rhythm with him until I was quickly chasing another orgasm. “I want you inside me!” I practically shouted at him as I trembled under his touch. He kissed me passionately while his fingers were still thrusting.   
“Not yet,” he insisted. I could feel the need radiating off of him but he still kept himself in check for risk of losing control too quickly. But I was getting impatient and plunged my hand into his pants before he could protest.  
Mulder gasped in surprised but didn’t try to stop me when I pushed his pants down enough to grasp his long, wide shaft. He groaned as I ran my hand up and down his length and cupped him.  
“Stop!” he croaked out after I started to tug on him. He removed his hand from between my legs in order to grab both of my arms and pin them over my head. I tried to complain but his mouth crushed against mine before I could get any words out.   
“I don’t want to lose control yet,” he moaned against my lips. “I want to make this last,” he explained. But I was tired of waiting.   
“I want you to lose control!” I said insistently. He gave me a mischievous grin and nodded.   
“Alright then,” he muttered. “If that’s what you want.” With that he released my hands. I didn’t realized what he meant until I could feel him yank off my underwear and trail kisses up the inside of my thigh. His tongue swirled and danced inside of me and I broke apart under the swell of pleasure that crested.   
I screamed out his name and he didn’t stop pleasuring me with his tongue. When he finally came up for air we locked eyes. A satisfied smile on his face was met by my shocked and amazed expression.   
“Is that what you wanted?”  
“Yes, yes!” I gasped out. He kissed his way back up my body until our lips were inches apart.   
I snaked my hand between our bodies so I could get a firm grasp on his shaft again. Very slowly I pumped this time, and I could feel him trembling and fighting to stay in control. I pushed his pants off of him, and Mulder aligned our bodies so the head of his cock brushed against my labia.   
He gently rocked his hips and glided over my labia and clitoris, occasionally thrusting softly against me to prepare me. I was gasping and panting in amazement and smiled at the intense longing I felt for him.   
“Now, Mulder!” I begged him. He seemed hesitant still and I pulled his face down to kiss him as I thrust my hips up for him.   
“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked. I nodded and began to writhe as he gradually sunk into my opening.   
We kept our eyes wide and locked on each other until he was completely inside me. I was expecting to feel pain with how big he was, but felt nothing but complete happiness and fulfillment. Satisfied that he hadn’t hurt me, Mulder carefully pulled out of me and sunk back in, making sure my body was getting accustomed to his length. I moaned in pleasure as I took him inside me.   
Mulder closed his eyes and gradually increased his speed as he could tell I was beginning to peak again. He wasn’t in a hurry, so he plunged into me with strong thrusts while still being gentle. He braced his arms against the mattress and mounted over me as I started to clench and grind against him.   
Between thrusts I could see him wince and remember his injured shoulder. I pushed up against the mattress so that he was sitting back on his legs and I was straddling his hips. I kissed his sweaty forehead and continued to move against him. We were eye to eye, chest to chest, and completely equal as we had always been to each other. Mulder smiled and grabbed my hips as he began to pump upward into me harder than he had before.  
My gasps of delight turned to moans of pleasure as my desire for him began to crescendo. I couldn’t hold back the pants and gasps as every nerve in my body tingled to life. “Oh, there… yes… perfect… Oh, Fox!” I screamed long and hard for him as the most powerful orgasm yet blew through my body. At the sound of his first name coming from my lips, Mulder’s head snapped to attention and his eyes met mine with shocked enthusiasm. Seconds later I could feel him preparing to peak as well.   
I touched my hand to his face and he leaned into it and breathed out my name. He continued to thrust into me harder and harder until I felt his cock swell and spill inside of me. He gasped in shock and collapsed against me.   
For a moment we held each other in a tight embrace and I could feel his heart beating against my chest in rhythm with mine. Slowly we lay back down against the pillows in a jumbled heap of blankets and limbs.   
We lay with our bodies sealed together with our sweat for a few minutes until our breathing calmed. After a few moments he leaned back slowly and his eyes rested on mine. He was still inside me and neither one of us was ready to move yet. He had a satisfied, sleepy smile and he looked utterly at peace.   
“Fox?” he asked. I gasped out a laugh, even in my exhausted state, and pressed my forehead against his.  
“Yeah, sorry it slipped out.” I snuggled closer to him in dreamy contentment. “It sounds so similar to one of my favorite verbs.” 

Bed, 5:30 am.  
Scully’s head rested on my chest as we recovered. A pleasant thrum of contentment was coursing through my body and I realized that I was feeling pure joy. I don’t think I had every felt like this before. She had grabbed my Knicks jersey when she got up to use the bathroom and I couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she looked.  
Her eyelids were drooping as we whispered sweet nothing’s to each other. I never thought this would happen. I pulled the blanket tighter around us and gave her one last kiss before we settled in. Her lips lingered on mine for a second longer and she smiled.   
“How does your arm feel?” she asked. I chuckled, loving how she could still be concerned after everything we just put our bodies through.  
“I can’t feel it. I guess I have you to thank for helping with a natural pain killer.” I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. To prove my point, I raised my left arm the turn out the lamp on my bedside table.   
“Hang on a second,” she said quickly, perking up slightly. I leaned back to look at her and realized she was holding herself up looking over my left shoulder. She looked confused for second before a smug smile settled on her face. She was looking at the empty phone cradle that rested by the lamp. “You don’t have caller I.D.”


End file.
